Generally, a refrigerator is a home appliance that stores food at a low temperature. The refrigerator has a main body defining a storage chamber in which the food is stored and a door that is coupled to the main body to selectively open and close the storage chamber.
A display is installed on the door to display an operational state of the refrigerator. The display has a display unit and an operational signal input unit for inputting a variety of operation signals for operating the refrigerator.
In more detail, the operational signal input unit includes a polycarbonate sheet and a printed layer for designing the polycarbonate sheet, and a diffusing area for diffusing light emitted toward a rear surface of the polycarbonate sheet.
A front surface of the polycarbonate sheet is exposed on a front surface of the refrigerator for the contact with a user. The printed layer is formed performing a silkscreen printing process on the rear surface of the polycarbonate sheet. The diffusion area is formed by spraying diffusion ink on a rear surface of the printed layer.
However, according to the display of the related art, since the diffusion ink is directly sprayed on the rear surface of the operational control signal input unit to form the diffusion area on the operational signal input unit, a boundary portion of the diffusion area is clearly defined and it is difficult to partly vary a color of the diffusion ink.
Further, since the diffusion ink for forming the diffusion area is not absorbed in glass or acryl board, the operation control signal input unit has be formed of the polycarbonate. Since the polycarbonate has less strength and durability as compared with the glass and acryl, the front surface of the operation control signal input unit formed of the polycarbonate might be easily scratched or torn when the refrigerator is used for a long time.